


《情有独钟》chapter 33

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [33]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 14





	《情有独钟》chapter 33

“咱们最近就去领证吧？”

“什么？？”李东海靠得更近，把耳朵贴过去。

“我说，领证吧。”

李东海听清后抿嘴笑开，此时最后一朵烟花在空中绽放，周围陷入一片安静。他对上身边alpha炙热的视线，注意到李赫宰仍然紧张的神情心里一阵得意。若是长了尾巴，这时候肯定已经得意洋洋地翘起了尾尖。

“这么紧张呀？”

李赫宰没说话，见他面上掩饰不住的调皮笑容只能无奈地揉揉头发，随即落下吻。  
“怕你不愿意，也不知道你喜不喜欢。”

“唉，不愿意能怎么办，有人不是已经先上车后补票了吗？”

李赫宰对着他时尤其认真，认真到有些固执的地步。李东海心里明镜似的，故意起了坏心眼去逗人家，趁李赫宰正在为了今晚窘迫的时候双手环住脖子凑近，坏笑着眨眨眼。

“哎你说这个人，是不是挺坏的？”

“对不起…那天我喝酒了，没控制住。”李赫宰难为情地别过脸，也是那天以后他才发觉想要占有心爱之物的原始欲望是一直深深刻印在他骨子里的。  
近在咫尺的那张好看的小脸笑意盈盈，眼睛亮晶晶的，比刚刚天上的绚烂烟花还漂亮。即便看了两三年的时间，他还是忍不住感叹。  
“你要是不愿意的话，那我们再等等也…”

“哇你原来是想耗费我的青春！连名分都不愿意给我，alpha总是这样。”李东海向下撇着嘴角，眼睛都不眨一下开始最拿手的胡说八道。  
明眼人都能看出李东海在开玩笑，偏偏李赫宰关心则乱分辨不出，一下子慌了阵脚。他又不会说好听的哄omega，只能傻乎乎地抱着李东海手足无措地解释，那样子看起来有些笨拙。  
李东海收起玩闹的心思，“啵”的一声亲在面前肉肉的唇瓣。  
“逗你的。”  
“赫呀！我爱你！”  
甜香只在唇上停留一秒便脱离怀抱，李东海跳到蜡烛外笑着看他，说完转身往屋里跑。  
李赫宰留在原地傻笑一阵，突然想起什么，赶紧跟过去。他忘了跟李东海说，因为不知道会喜欢什么，他把见到的求婚招式都学了一遍，房子里放了气球，还买了花。

李东海压根没想到房子里居然还有节目，外边院子里的布置已经超过他对李赫宰的预期认知，他以为李赫宰会直接把他堵在院门壁咚求婚，不答应不许进家门。  
客厅的背景墙用气球摆了一个心，楼梯两侧的栏杆也扎着气球，一直通到楼上，估计卧室里也有。李东海边看边走，看见茶几上放着的一大捧花想起那次情人节，托朋友支招李赫宰别扭地穿着军装送花哄他开心。  
身后传来急促的脚步声时李东海已经走到客厅中间，他抬头一看，嚯！二楼的栏杆也有气球！这是买了多少气球回来。

李赫宰知道他已经看见了，窘迫地跟在他身后搓了搓手，十分不安。  
“我这不是不知道你会喜欢什么..干脆都给买回来，看你喜欢哪个…”

“那我要是不喜欢蜡烛呢。”

“那就回这试一试..”

“那我要是都不喜欢呢？”

“再换别的，肯定会找到你喜欢的。”李赫宰老老实实回答，神情认真。  
他甚至想过，如果李东海不答应的话他就每天想一个办法跟人家说一次，说到李东海点头答应为止。倒是从来没考虑过omega被标记以后不是他的也得是他的问题，他从没把李东海当作附属品看。

感动得眼泪汪汪的李东海抱住自己连着亲了几次，李赫宰有些摸不着头脑，被粘人小家伙在脖子上又啄了几口更加晕头转向。  
“怎么突然……”

“干嘛这样…怪感动的。”李东海轻轻的吸吸鼻子，每次直面那颗小心翼翼捧给他的真挚的心都会觉得有些慌张，不知道该怎样回应才能对等这份感情。李赫宰似乎将这种付出视作理所应当，可他知道不是那样的。

虽然不太清楚到底是哪里成功地让人感动的掉眼泪，不过李东海既然高兴那就说明自己没摸错方向。李赫宰回抱住人接吻时得意地想着，果然他也还是知道一些李东海的取向。

城市另一边的餐厅，金钟云又一次笑着抬眼看对面的人，优雅高贵的钢琴家头也不抬地大快朵颐，偶尔抬下头也是去夹稍微放得远些的菜。

“不知道还以为我把你饿着了，晚上怎么不吃饭？”

话音刚落，金厉旭看了他一眼，可惜塞了满嘴的食物不得开口。  
金钟云完全无视对面瞪过来的眼神，把桌上的盘子往那边推了推“怎么了这是，不够吃？”

闻言，对面的人狠狠剜他一眼，自顾自低头吃自己的。以往周末金钟云总会缠着自己，他都习惯了等人来接自己出去吃饭，所以没吃晚饭偷偷等着。  
没来也就算了，居然还要自己弹琴给他听。

“对啊，不够，我要吃这里最贵的。想听我弹琴，有这么容易？”

金钟云也不恼，单手托着下巴笑道“行，我的钢琴家，给你点最贵的吃。”

侍者拿着菜单离开后金钟云才重新开口，替人夹了菜放进精致瓷碟里。  
“我今天去给朋友帮忙求婚去了，所以耽误时间没找你吃饭。”

“哦，我又没说在等你，解释给我听干嘛？”

为了印证自己没有撒谎，金厉旭还特意咽下食物，无辜的眨眨眼。  
金钟云无奈地点头，拿他一点办法没有。

“行，行，我错了，饿了就多吃点。”

“给我拍好看点。”

李赫宰努力踮起脚，将手机举到最高，画面里李东海抱着那一大束花蹲在蜡烛中看向镜头，眼睛笑得微微弯起来，可爱的像只小猫。李赫宰看着屏幕上的画面忍不住跟着笑起来，按照他的要求连着拍了几张以后递给人看，不出意外，收获omega满满的嫌弃。  
“会不会照相啊，拍虚了！”

“你长的好看，怎么拍都好看。”  
“再说照这花做什么，你喜欢我以后经常送你。”李赫宰不以为然，揉揉噘嘴小家伙的头发拉到身前，宠溺地捏捏脸。  
“下班回来看见好的就给你买回来好不好？”

“你真是，今天是什么日子，跟以后能一样么。”李东海嘟囔几句，偷偷翻了个白眼。他怎么会喜欢上一个木头，明天去查一查人的信息素是不是跟本性有关系，李赫宰人木信息素也是木头，他长得好看所以信息素也好闻。

“先不说这个，我有个东西想给你。”

一听说有礼物，李东海立刻放下手机，抱着花束在身前眨眨眼，转念却想起那年生日李赫宰送自己的防狼喷雾。那可真是“惊喜”，差点没把他气死。  
李赫宰本想直接摘下来给人戴上，对上今夜格外明亮的水润眼睛突然有些不好意思，差点绷不住面上的表情。  
“你…先闭眼睛。”

花样还挺多。  
李东海上下扫了一圈，咂咂嘴听话照做。李赫宰身上什么都没有，也不知道是准备从哪凭空变出个礼物来给自己。  
玫瑰花束隔在两人中间散发香气，遮住视觉后其他的感官变得敏感，李东海感觉面前的人似乎在自己对面做什么，然后有什么东西被李赫宰挂在自己的脖子上。应该是项链之类的，但是皮肤触到的感觉是温热的，他刚想开口问一问，唇上一热被吻住。

“睁眼吧。”

“给我戴项链为什么亲我！”

“想亲。”李赫宰板着脸，一本正经。  
李东海被噎了一下，瞪了李赫宰一眼低头去看胸前。他以为是什么漂亮的吊坠，却没想到是一枚泛着银光的军牌，安静地躺着。军牌上写了李赫宰的部队番号，画着独属于他们部队的图案，下边是李赫宰的名字。

“这，军牌..？”

“好好戴着，就这一个。”  
说话间两人坐在院子里的野餐桌旁，李赫宰把omega抱到腿上坐好，连着那一大束玫瑰一起抱在身前。忍不住动手捏捏脸颊，顺着身体去戳戳软软的小肚子，被李东海拍了几下手才安分。  
李东海因为他的动作有些害羞，摸了摸胸前的军牌，突然有一种奇异的感觉。他记得…家养的大狗狗脖子上一般都会挂个牌子，牌子上会写着主人的名字……？？  
他捉住在自己腰间作乱的大手，看眼神就知道明显还在状态外，懵懂问道“给我，你怎么办？”

“我以后不出任务了，军牌不随身带也没关系。”

李东海眨眨眼回过神，仔细观察李赫宰的表情，提起不能出任务虽然略有遗憾但没有任何不甘，平静柔和地看着他。

“我是不是不该干涉你的事..”

“没有，我也想跟你好好生活。”李赫宰慢慢说着，斟酌用词。这种问题总要打起十二分精神，怕李东海多想，而且不知道要怎么让人家知道自己是愿意这样做的。甚至早在求婚前，早在最后一次任务前他就已经做好退出一线的准备了。  
他捏了捏李东海的鼻尖“说好要陪你，这就嫌腻了？”

“也不是…”

看李东海有些别扭的神情李赫宰轻笑，手上用力稳稳将人打横抱起来，留下满园暖光在身后，连着花和人一起抱进屋。李东海象征性扑腾两下便安分下来，乖乖由人抱自己上楼，单手环住李赫宰的脖子。  
李赫宰掂了掂他，稳步上楼。

“你还记不记得你刚来我家住的那天？”

“怎么了？”

“你吵着不要跟我一起睡，吵的我头都痛了，最后也是这样给你抱进屋里的。”

那年被打包丢到陌生alpha的家里，李东海虽然对李赫宰有好感但还是害怕的，像只第一次被领回家的小猫一样，好奇又紧张，瞪着水汪汪的眼睛四处乱看，害怕又忍不住亲近。  
李东海想起自己第一晚就在人家身上睡得四仰八叉，实在太丢脸了。那时候每天晚上都在两个人中间放了抱枕，结果第二天早上都毫无例外地在李赫宰怀里醒来，后来因为睡前摆抱枕加重欲拒还迎的意味他干脆自暴自弃地不放抱枕了。  
想到这李东海突然隐隐觉得不对，他以前从未细想过那时候的事，但那一瞬间的感觉过得太快只抓住一点。

“我那抱枕到底是怎么每晚都掉到床下的？”

“我扔的，抱枕太占地方。”  
李赫宰老老实实承认，想起那个时候的事忍不住发笑“我把抱枕扔了你就到处乱摸，反正给你什么你都能抱着，还不如抱我。”

“你这人……”李东海脸微红，抱紧怀里娇艳欲滴的花朵，怪自己神经大条，居然那么久都没想到其中的问题。  
说话间走进卧室，大床上洒满了花瓣，还有些落在了地上，只开了床头那盏小灯，燃了四分之一的香薰蜡烛微微摇曳烛光。这一看就是出自金钟云的手笔，只有那家伙才能想出这么多的花花招数。李赫宰在心里默默感谢，抱着李东海一起倒在床上，花束和床面接触晃动几下，从李东海怀里滚到一边，被李赫宰嫌弃的推得更远。

“你跟谁学的这个？”李东海回抱压住自己的身体，视线从屋内扫过，忍不住笑意。

“不是我弄的，不过…别浪费这一床的花瓣..”  
李赫宰向来行动派，说话时急切的吻已经落在脖颈，大手轻松钻进衣服内抚摸腰肢，熟悉的触感贴着腰间的皮肤缓缓向下。李东海条件反射软下身子，眼里迅速浮起一层水雾，双手推着李赫宰的胸膛。  
“等一下，还没洗澡…”

“没关系，蛋糕要原味才好吃。”

雪松不轻不重地压了下omega，勾着李东海主动攀住李赫宰的肩膀，仰起头露出脖颈供人舔舐啃咬。李赫宰在那里流连不舍离开，嘴唇贴着腺体亲吻，喃喃道。  
“宝贝，信息素放出来，又香又甜干嘛收着。”

本来是很正常的事，让李赫宰哑着嗓子说出来便变得格外羞耻。李东海眼角染上一抹红，发出几声奶猫一样的哼唧将头抵在李赫宰肩膀，唯有露出的耳尖红红的。  
李赫宰抱着人在床上滚了一圈，胡乱吻着泛香的颈侧，香甜可口的让他垂涎至极，恨不得把omega吞进肚子里才好。

“你怎么这么香..”

“别..别说。”

皮肤暴露在空气中浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，浑圆的臀瓣被大手抓在手里肆意揉捏，向两边扯开露出水光涟涟的小穴，那里正在急迫地收缩，十分可爱。空气中的蛋糕香味更加浓烈，李赫宰干脆翻身把李东海拉到自己身下，他闻着那股源源不断的香甜味道实在馋得慌，衣服都没脱先抬起omega的双腿压过头顶，把人整个对折起来，将私处完全暴露在自己面前。  
那道灼热的视线好像烫在李东海的心尖上，轻易地攻城略地让他丢盔弃甲投降臣服。听到alpha对他的赞叹浑身都变成粉红色，却有些放荡地分开腿，将自己送到人嘴边希望被吃掉。  
对折起来的姿势让他将李赫宰吻上他后穴时的表情看得清清楚楚，alpha微微合上眼睛，高挺的鼻梁淹没在下身。吸吮时口水声让人脸红，急促呼吸的气息喷洒在敏感的囊袋附近，因为身体被折叠前端和囊袋一起向李东海的脸颊方向垂着。  
他觉得自己能闻到自己的味道，从前端溢出的液体快要垂到嘴边。他勉强让手臂环住大腿去抚慰前端，不想却被李赫宰察觉，握住他的手放到自己肩膀。  
李赫宰带着笑意看向他，终于肯从下身抬起头，注视着他在会阴处落下吻“不许碰自己，我来。”

李东海咬住下唇，尽力将双腿向两边打开，身体对折以后血液上涌，他觉得自己脸变得更热。那灵巧的舌头一一舔过穴口的褶皱，模仿性交的动作在后穴一进一出。  
李赫宰听到人难耐的喘息更加兴奋，腾出一只手替李东海套弄起性器。他很喜欢在性事上先取悦李东海，非得把人挑逗的情乱意迷才肯进去，几次把李东海急的眼泪汪汪地求他。看见omega因为自己陷入情欲便觉得满足，有时这种心理的满足甚至超过了肉体。

“赫、赫宰…别舔了，好痒…”

“那怎么办..？”  
李赫宰在人下身“啵”的亲一口，终于肯放开他。把李东海压在身下吻了吻潮红的脸颊，握着手里的那根把玩，李东海下边长得漂亮，粉红的如同处子，欲望来临时涨红的头部也可爱。

“想要你。”李东海微微弯起眼睛，小手伸到李赫宰胯前点了点鼓起的地方。他馋嘴李赫宰的味道，对于和李赫宰做爱这事总是食髓知味，总是想着他。

被omega扑倒还挺新奇的，李赫宰笑着任人扒掉自己的衣服。那张漂亮的小脸挨着自己的性器时忍不住微微屏住呼吸，恶趣味地扶着自己的性器，用粗壮的柱身拍了拍那张小脸。  
“张嘴。”

那根盘踞青筋的肉棒就在眼前，距离近到能感受到热气和淡淡的腥膻，李东海小心伸出舌尖舔了舔龟头，张大嘴巴努力吞下。李赫宰心疼他，从不让他多做口活，可他很喜欢李赫宰，哪里都喜欢。  
后脑的大手穿插在发间微微用力下压，硕大便整根吞入口中，头部撞进咽喉中有些不适。李东海抬起眼去看李赫宰，眨眨眼滑落两滴泪，可怜兮兮地卖力吞吐。粗大的性器在人殷红小嘴中进出的画面很有视觉冲击，李赫宰长出口气，皱着眉低喘，愈发兴奋。  
李东海感觉到口中的性器有胀大之势一阵得意，努力深喉后吐出，舌尖划过柱身轻轻吸吮沉甸甸的囊袋。这是李赫宰教他的，这样会舒服。

李赫宰暗骂一声这小家伙学的真好，越来越会这些事，给他口的时候时不时抬起眼睛看过来一眼，那一眼差点把他看得精关失守。他把下身的人提起来，粗暴地摁在身下压住。  
李东海丝毫没有慌张，舔了舔嘴边的液体笑开。

“我做的好吗？”

取而代之回答的是一冲到底的贯穿，李东海猝不及防地发出尖叫，扬起的脖颈鼓起青筋，随即被李赫宰吻住，留下吻痕。  
卧室内的衣服散落得满地都是，时不时有花瓣从床上散落，那一双人亲密地缠在一起抚摸亲吻对方的身体。伴着一阵阵的摇晃，一只手臂无力地垂在床上随即绞紧床单，连同花瓣一起握在手里。  
李东海听到耳边有李赫宰呢喃重复着的话，那句低沉深情的我好爱你伴随至高的快感刻进骨子里，紧紧抱住他的手臂快要让他落泪。

不是男朋友了。  
以后是伴侣，是家属。是从法律和生理上的伴侣，是息息相关的人。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————————  
深吸口气再吐出，有没有闻到狗粮的味道？（狗头）


End file.
